


Daddy

by RoughTweedAction (Donya)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Humour, M/M, Sherstrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/RoughTweedAction
Summary: Ever wondered why Sherlock can't remember Lestrade's name? John accidentally discovers the reason.





	Daddy

'Yes, Daddy.'

John took a deep breath. Sherlock was talking on the phone with his father and that usually took at least ten minutes. At first, John was puzzled by everything about it. Sherlock's willingness to waste that much time on a boring conversation, his voice that was oddly loving and tender and a smile that he didn't try to hide. Nothing suggested that Sherlock was close with his father or that he cared about him, but perhaps it was easier when they were far away from each other and the call could be ended at any moment. After a while, it stopped bothering John, Sherlock was just another man who realised his father was getting old.

'Yes, Daddy, yes, I will,' Sherlock said without protest, without grimacing. 'Fine, I will do this as well.'

John sighed and closed the lid of his laptop. He couldn't focus on typing when Sherlock was talking. It was getting late anyway, he didn't want to be late for work again. Sherlock barely noticed him, too preoccupied with talking and making promises he actually intended to keep. His fingers traced the rim of his mug, absent-mindedly as he grinned in reaction to whatever he heard.

'I'm going,' John whispered loudly, leaning down to get Sherlock's attention.

Sherlock gave a small nod and looked away. 'Yes, Daddy.'

John put his jacket on and walked out of the flat. He stopped on the stairs to button his jacket and heard a familiar voice downstairs. Papa Holmes was chatting with Mrs Hudson and trying to escape to the safety of Sherlock's flat. He finally managed to reach the stairs and began the long journey up. John watched him unable to comprehend the situation. Papa Holmes was definitely not on the phone. He was on the staircase, not talking to his son and yet John still heard Sherlock's muffled voice and his 'Yes, Daddy.'

'John,' Papa Holmes smiled, unaware of John's deepening shock. 'Is Sherlock in there? I've been trying to ring him all morning.'

John opened his mouth to say something, anything, but words failed him. He took a step back and let Papa Holmes walk through. He stayed where he was, hidden from Sherlock's gaze, curious what he would do when his real father interrupted him.

Sherlock's tone hardened instantly. He barked impatiently, 'Lestrade, I don't have time for this. I'm hanging up now.'

Lestrade. The same Lestrade whose first name was impossible for Sherlock to remember. John had suspected it was an inside joke, from the pre-John-and-Sherlock times. He leant against the wall, light-headed and overwhelmed by the realisation of how obvious it was now. The endless patience and affection Lestrade had for his consulting detective, his being a target of Moriarty's sniper, his reaction to Sherlock's return. His role in Sherlock's giving up cocaine. Now it seemed so obvious. 

Listening to Papa Holmes' stories about the bizarrely shaped courgettes and the mysterious female voice he heard quite often in the background when he spoke to Mycroft on the phone and Sherlock's groans, John wondered what to do. He could easily expose the secret of Sherlock's long-term relationship with his DI. However, the longer he thought about it, the less appealing it was. If anyone was good for Sherlock and had a beneficial influence on him, it was Lestrade. As awful as daddy kink was in John's opinion, he could understand why Sherlock enjoyed it. 

After one last moment of hesitation, John quietly walked down the stairs.


End file.
